Tyler Lewis
Tyler Lewis is a main character in The Dumping Ground. Personality Tyler is the prankster of the house and a magician in training. He is often seen pulling pranks on other people with his best friend, Jody. Physical Appearance Tyler has a light brown complexion, curly dark brown hair and is usually seen wearing t-shirts, knee length trousers and shorts. Tyler is a prankster, although kind-hearted. History 'Before the Show' At some point, his mother Sally became too unwell to look after him, and he was placed in care. He at first lived in Burnywood care home, until there was a fire, then he was moved into Elmtree House. Series 2 His mum visits in Holding On. Series 3 In It's Not About the Money, Tyler wanted a new magic trick. However, he was out of money and was not happy that Mike allowed Bailey to get new football boots, but would not get Tyler a new magic trick. Tyler and Jody attempted to land custard on top of Bailey and film this, only for Jody to fall on top of Tyler and miss Bailey being covered in custard. The idea was if they filmed it, they could send it into a competition and win £250. This incident was witnessed by Ryan, who told Tyler that he needed a better idea. The idea was that during the preparations for Harry's leaving party, Tyler would "accidentally" spill something on him, then whilst he was supposed to be getting a clean shirt, he would steal one of the computers. Ryan would then take the rubbish out and collect the computer from Tyler (who he also made throw the rubbish out). The other Dumping Ground would then think a robbery had taken place, but would at least get money from the insurance. Tyler was worried that the police would implicate him due to his fingerprints being all over the computer, but Ryan reassure Tyler that all of their fingerprints would be over the computer. Tyler and Ryan then took the computer to a second hand computer shop. However, they only managed to get £45 due to the age of the model. This disappointed Tyler, who was further disappointed when Ryan gave Tyler a smaller cut of the profit, which as it turned out would not be enough to buy the magic trick he wanted. Tyler received further disappointment on learning that Tee's project, which was unfinished, had been on the computer. Tyler ended up being caught by Jody when she noticed him whispering to Tyler after learning about Tee's project. She followed Tyler to his bedroom and discovered that he had bought a magic trick despite the fact he had been without money earlier that day (and it was because of that fact she saw through his "sale" excsue). Tyler and Ryan ended up being frogmarched by Jody back to the shop, where they ended up staging a sit-in after the man refused to return the computer. The computer was brought back, but Tyler confessed that he had taken the computer (but covered for Ryan) and ended up being reprimanded by the police and was also given extra chores and had his allowance stopped for a month. Trivia *Tyler is a prankster. *Series 5 is Tyler's sixth series in the Tracy Beaker Franchise. *Tyler Hates mess in "oh mo" he got really annoyed when mo put his rubbish ( which he calls it treasure) on the floor. *In Series 4 Episode 16, he had his 13th birthday *In Series 6 Episode 2, his birthday was revealed to be 19th June. Since he was 13 in Series 4, he was probably born in 2003. *Tyler is currently the longest kid to be in the care home and also, along with Jody, one of the only kids left who first appeared in Tracy Beaker Returns.Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Main Characters